ONYX Chlex Style
by Crazy Girl Writer
Summary: So this is my very Chlex oriented version of Onyx. It's got very adult material in it chapters 2 and 3. MA only
1. Chapter 1

Onyx Chlex Style

**AN: Everything the same up to this episode except all references to Lex liking Lana are gone and Chloe didn't lose her virginity to some dweeb. AU**

**I do not own the characters or profit from this. I'm just playing. Its kinda dark and the next chapter is very Adult only! Very Mature material. Enjoy and review**

* * *

"Are you sure you've corrected the problem, Dr. Sinclair?" Lex stands inside a darkened room next to an older room. The equipment and computers spread out as Lex and the man stare at a box with vegetation inside.

"Absolutely, Mr. Luthor. The simulations have all been positive. Increasing thermal variance by 98% should eliminate the separation impurity." Dr. Sinclair says smugly. As he stands next to his equipment

"Six months of this, and all you had to do was turn up the heat?"

"Well, it's not that simple, Mr. Luthor. I mean, the composition of these meteor rocks is highly unusual. Calculating the exact temperature was a challenge."

"One I hope you're up to. If this works, I'll leave a mark on the world no one will ever forget."

"It won't hurt your bank account, either." The Doctor sighs before continuing. "Initiating sequence."

A computerized voice announces. "_Thermal sequence initiated_."

"Increasing thermal output. 70%"

"Come on, come one…" Lex whisper.

"_Approaching optimum thermal reaction_."

"Opening the irradiation samples."

"_Subject seeds exposed to radiation_."

"90% Absorption level as expected."

"_Irregular molecular stimulation noted in subject seeds_."

"95%. 98%. The power objective has been attained. Molecular activity is exceeding the control model. The thermal level is continuing to accelerate."

"_Thermal levels exceeding safety parameters_."

"What's happening, Doctor?"

"The temperature is climbing past the target range."

"Shut it down."

"I'm trying, sir. I'm trying."

"_Thermal levels exceeding safety parameters_."

"Get out of here! Aah!" Lex pushes the doctor towards the door and gets hit in the back by the blast. Getting up he hears the doctor moan. "Doc, are you okay?"

Groaning the doctor says. "I'm calling this one a failure."

"Come on, Dr. Sinclair, I'll get you to a hospital."

Neither of the men noticed there was now a third man standing in the room.

* * *

Clark comes into Lex's hospital room looking worried. "Lex are you, okay?"

Lex pulls on his shirt and starts buttoning it up. "Clark, I'm fine. How did you know I was here?"

"Chloe. One of her friends was your EMT. They told her there was an explosion at LuthorCorp and you were injured. What happened?"

"We were conducting an experiment."

"Well, I'm guessing it didn't go well."

"Not exactly as I hoped, but it was worth risk." Lex said finishing getting dressed. "Wait, where is Chloe? I would think she would be here with you questioning me?"

"I'm not sure. She said she wanted to look into something and would meet up with me later. She told me to go ahead to the hospital and find out how you were."

"Look into? Maybe we should head to the lab! I'm sure we'll find Chloe there."

"You think Chloe went there to look around?"

"I'm betting on it. I just wish she hadn't, that place is unstable. She could get hurt." Lex said as he left the room with Clark.

* * *

Chloe cautiously stepped into the room. It looked like a bomb had gone off in there. Stepping over broken pieces of equipment Chloe cursed herself for wearing a skirt and flirty top. Ignoring her own stupidity on her wardrobe selection she moved deeper into the room. She approached a desk and noticed a bunch of notebooks sitting on top. Grabbing them she quickly scanned them. Reading one line she laughed harshly.

"Of course Lex would used meteor rock in his experiment." She laughed again as she kept reading. "He never learns."

"I never learn?" Lex said stepping from the shadows. "I think this is a case of pot and kettle, Ms. Sullivan."

"What do I never learn Lex?" Chloe asked moving towards him.

Lex moved closer eyeing her predatorily. "Have you no care to your health? This place is a good yell away from crumbling. You are always thrusting yourself into dangerous situations and breaking into places you shouldn't be. Involving yourself with dangerous people who have nefarious intentions."

Chloe eyed him seeing undisguised lust on his face as he stared at her. "Are you saying you have nefarious plans Lex?"

Lex moved until he was barely an inch from Chloe. He smelled her hair before circling her. His hand reached out to stroke her cheek causing her to shiver involuntarily. "When it comes to you Ms. Sullivan…most definitely."

Chloe didn't see the needle and barely felt it as he pushed it into her skin. But she felt the effects right away. "Wha…wha di u gimme?" Chloe slurred.

"A nice, relaxing sedative. I hadn't planned on using it on you yet but you moved my plans up a bit." Lex whispered into her ear as he picked her up bridal style. He carried her from the room leaving her bag fall on the ground behind them. "Don't worry Chloe. You will like what I have in store for you."


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Onyx Chlex Style

**AN: Everything the same up to this episode except all references to Lex liking Lana are gone and Chloe didn't lose her virginity to some dweeb. AU**

**Again I do not own the characters or profit from this. I'm just playing. Its kinda dark and the this chapter is very Adult only! Very Mature material. **

**Let's just say that Dark Lex as I call him when the two Lex's are in the same room, has some very carnal ideas about Chloe and gives into them.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Lex and Clark entered the lab cautiously avoiding the debris that littered the floor.

"Chloe? Chloe are you in here?" Clark called out.

Lex continued further into the room only to stop and stare at the floor in front of him. "Clark isn't this Chloe's bag?" He asked cautiously picking it up off the floor.

"Yeah that's hers. She must be here somewhere." Clark said looking around again.

Lex did the same but they covered the room twice and there was still no sign of the elusive Chloe.

"Well she's not here so maybe she left when she heard us coming?" Clark supplied.

"Unlikely but there doesn't seem to be another explanation right now." Lex stared at her bag in puzzlement before turning to Clark. "Let me show you the remains of the thing that could possibly end world hunger. Then we'll take Ms. Sullivan her bag."

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Lex stepped into the darkened hospital room and approached the injured Dr. Sinclair. Standing next to the bed he smiled evilly at the older man. "Wow that looks like it hurts."

The Dr. stirred and starred at Lex confused. "What happened?"

"Well, I was hoping you could tell me."

"There was an explosion."

"So you remember anything after the accident? Anything unusual?"

"Like what?"

"Like seeing two of me?"

"What?"

"I think the explosion caused some kind of separation, a division at the molecular level. I don't know, but I saw myself, Doctor. I saw another Lex Luthor."

"My God."

"What about reversing it? Is there any way to force the two me's back together?"

"My research notes are back in the lab. If I had those I might be able to find a way to reverse the process."

"I'm gonna go back to the lab and get the notes. In the meantime why don't you get some rest?" Lex said as he injects a syringe of air into the doctor's IV unseen by the doctor. Calmly he turns and leaves the room. Walking down the hall he smirks as he hears the code blue alarm.

Lex returns home and is greeted by his father. Inside Lex sneers at how much his father has changed but decides to use it to his advantage.

"Lex. I haven't forgotten. I know I'm not welcome here, but I heard there was an accident at LuthorCorp, and I wanted to be sure you were all right." Lionel says with obvious concern.

"I'm fine, dad. Thanks for the concern." Lex says with little emotion. "Are you still doing your charity thing?"

"Yes in fact I'm having a fund raiser this Saturday. It's been a challenge trying to get the deep pockets to show up though."

"Well why don't you use LuthorCorp Plaza for the event and I'll try to reel in some big fish for you."

"Lex I don't know what to say. That's very generous of you." Lionel said. "Thank you son."

Lex faked looking upset as he turned to Lionel. "No need to thank me." He paused for effect. "I know this may sound odd. But could you give me some distance. Being who I am I'm sure I'll be attacked or injured again in the future but I still need you to stay away from the mansion. I'll help with some of your charities but I really don't want you around right now. I hope you understand."

"Of course. It hurts but this is the most you've given me in weeks." Lionel said in true sappy fashion. After giving Lex a quick unsure hug he left.

Lex could barely contain his contempt at the weakling Lionel had become. But now Lionel was a weakling he could manipulate and control. Someone he could use until he the time came to kill him. Lex turned and walked up the stairs, moving slowly to a rarely used section of the house. Opening the door he strolled inside and walked to the bed. In the middle was Chloe dressed in a deep purple silk robe with her hands bound above her head to the headboard, and a comfortable gag over her mouth. Lex smiled as he sat down next to her stripping off his jacket and shoes. She was still asleep, knocked out from the sedative but was showing signs that she might be waking up soon. He had timed it perfectly.

Lex slid up beside her, removing her gag and began kissing her as his hands slowly slid up her sides. Sliding his tongue between her lips he growled slightly when she began responding with her own. He undid the robe's belt, and slid his hands beneath the robe to touch her smooth skin. As one hand moved up to her breasts the other made a slow sensuous trail to her core. He smiled when she gasped wantonly as his hand massaged her breast and when his finger slid inside her as his thumb caressed her clit she groaned. His face moved from her lips to her neck, nuzzling and nipping at it while he slide another finger inside her curling them up to find her spot. When she moaned and shuddered he knew he found it and used it.

Lex watched as she climaxed on his fingers, smiling at how much power he had over her. Pulling back and away he sucked on his fingers tasting her juices before stripping off the rest of his clothes. Lex climbed further onto the bed sliding between her legs completely naked. He smiled when she groaned from the contact as his body covered hers. With one hand sliding his cock over her slit covering it in her juices his other supported his weight. Guiding himself to her entrance and leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Chloe! Wake up Chloe."

Slowly Chloe opened her eyes and looked up at him disoriented. "Lex…what's going on?"

Lex grinned and eyes locked with hers slammed deep inside her body. Chloe squeaked from pain of is intrusion but when he didn't move she stared up into his eyes. He kissed her hard again as he slowly slid out breaking the kiss he slammed back in. Chloe moaned Lex's name this time as she stared up at him. He pumped into her garnering moans and groans from her with each one. He started off slowly but quickly built up until he was pounding her hips into the mattress to her moans of encouragement. Lex smirked as he pulled her legs up, holding them up as he pounded into her. She had climaxed twice already and with each pound Lex had pumped a squirt of cum inside her. But he hadn't climaxed yet. When she was cresting her third climax Lex felt his own sneak up on him and as her muscles squeezed him involuntarily he came inside her hard. He collapsed on top of her for a few minutes before rolling to the side.

Chloe lay there quietly thinking. She didn't know why she was there. Or why she had given into to Lex so easily especially when she was tied to the bed. The last thing she remembered clearly was being in the lab and seeing Lex. When she woke up it was to his hands and mouth on her body in ways she had only dreamed about. She had thought it was a dream until he had called her name. Chloe turned and stared at Lex. He was different somehow. Not like he normally was because normally she doubted he would drug her, tie her to a bed and have sex with her semi-conscious body.

"What is going on? Who are you?" Chloe demanded.

"We had sex and I'm Lex." Lex said as if it were obvious as he rested on one elbow to look at her.

"Yes I know we had sex but I'm tied up. You drugged me at the lab and put me here. And while I was still slightly out of it you started to have sex with me." Chloe's mind began going over what she had learned at the lab as she tried to figure out who was beside her. "And you. You're not the Lex Luthor I know. I mean, you're a part of him I've seen before but…that's it!" Chloe said figuring it out.

"What? I'm eager to know what you've found out." Lex was smirking again as he watched her. She truly was the perfect one to have at his side. Passionate, intelligent, and loyal.

"You were split! Somehow what you were trying to do to the plants affected you. And your personality, your being was split into two physical beings. And you…you're the darker half of Lex. The part he's trying to hide, to shut out of his life."

"I'm the stronger half! The one who saved you from the house explosion. Who's had to sit back and watch as he let his fears stop him from having you. Who's had to watch his pathetic attempts to prove himself. Who do we have to prove ourselves to? We are Lex Luthor! If this town, our father, this world can't see it we'll make them. No more hesitation, no mercy." Lex said darkly. "The world will be mine."

"And then what? After you rule the world with your no hesitation no mercy policy it won't be a world worth ruling. It will be ash and destruction and everything mere rubble after your wars. Wars with bombs, guns and death. And then the people you rule over will hate you. You'll have to wary of those closest to you, always on the look out because of death threats."

Lex looked over at Chloe. He looked angry and thoughtful then as his eyes took in her naked state lustful. He moved her gag back into place and slid himself back between her legs. "No more talking. We've got to pass a few hours before the weak one gets here and what better way then between your legs."

Chloe felt both apprehensive and excited about this plan. She loved the sensations of his body moving in hers but was worried about what would happen once the "weak one" got there. 'Should I be hoping someone rescues me from this? Oh god does that feel good.' Chloe began rocking her hips with Lex's. 'This will defiantly be a nice way to spend a few hours.'

* * *

"Clark? Isn't that Chloe's car right there?" Lex asked as they were driving away from LuthorCorp. He had just spent the past few hours showing Clark the ruined experiment and going over Dr. Sinclair's notes. They had only finally decided to leave when he got a call from the hospital saying that Dr. Sinclair had died a little over 2 hours prior to calling Lex.

"Yeah, what's it doing here if Chloe went home?" Clark asked.

Lex stopped the car next to Chloe's. He got out and checked the handle. It was still locked. "Clark, check her bag. See if her keys are still in there." When Clark pulled them out Lex cursed. "Gabe is out of town on business. She couldn't go home without her keys or car. Something happened to her in there. Let's go check the surveillance feed." Lex climbed back into the car and turned it around.

They were watching the videos less then 10 minutes later and what they saw shocked them. "Lex, that's you with Chloe! But that can't be right, it was right after the accident. You were at the hospital."

Lex rewound the tapes to the beginning of the experiment. He watched as the meteor rock overheated and turned black causing the explosion. Then he watched as he carried Dr. Sinclair from the room and the other Lex stepped forward. They watched as the other Lex moved around the room inspecting it then turn his head like he heard something. He moved away taking the medical kit with him. Then they watched as Chloe entered the room. Off in the corner they could see the other Lex doing something. Then he approached Chloe, the two talked for a few minutes and he stuck her with a needle. Clark and Lex watched the other Lex carry Chloe from the room.

"Lex there are two of you! How is that possible?" Clark asked.

"I'm not sure Clark. I think the meteor rock did it. When it got overheated and the blast hit me it separated me." Lex told him before walking from the room. Clark followed him as he went to the lab. Lex searched the floor trying to find any remnants of the black rock. "Damn it…Clark I need you to do me a favor. I need you to find some green meteor rock and a welding torch."

"What do you need them for?" Clark asks apprehensively.

"I need them to get myself back to being one corporeal being. When you find them bring them to my house ok." Lex told him before running from the room.

**AN: I never liked that the other Lex tried to get evil Lionel back instead of manipulating him and trying to get rid of him. I mean really why would you want Evil Lionel back. If you get him out of the way you can move on to conquering other things. Anyways yeah. Review next chapter should be the last. Man am i not used to writing short stories but with my laptop out of commission i've been writing on a very old desktop computer that only works with certain formats and not the ones i usually write my currently in progess stories with. That was me late night rambling enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Onyx Chlex Style

**AN: Everything the same up to this episode except all references to Lex liking Lana are gone and Chloe didn't lose her virginity to some dweeb. AU**

**Again I do not own the characters or profit from this. I'm just playing. Its kinda dark and the this chapter is very Adult only! Very Mature material. **

**Ok so refresher Dark Lex is the baddie the one who killed the DR. and kidnapped Chloe to have his wicked way with. Lex is the good one. I'm sure that makes sense. And this is the third and final chapter of my very first complete fan fiction about Smallville.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Lex climbed out of his car and raced into the mansion. It was eerily quiet and he couldn't find any of the help. He ran to the study looking for any signs of Chloe or his other half.

"Looking for me? Well here I am!" Dark Lex says as he walks over to Lex and knocks him out from behind.

Dark Lex drags his other half to the bedroom Chloe is in. Dark Lex ties Lex to a chair that is placed so that he could see perfectly where Chloe lay on the bed naked and restrained. Dark Lex starts slapping Lex until Lex wakes up before sneering down at him and taping Lex's mouth closed.

"You are pathetic! For years now you've lusted after that girl but never did a single thing. Too afraid of rejection so you turned your sights on vapid ones. Going after others to hide your feelings for her." Dark Lex circled Lex. "But look at Chloe, doesn't she look amazing? Just like you imagined when you were fucking Helen." Dark Lex leaned down by Lex's ear and smirked "I fucked her and she was better then you ever imagined. And now I'm going to fuck her again. You'll get to watch what it would look like to fuck her. It'll be like watching a home video."

Dark Lex began taking off his clothes and walked towards the bed where Chloe lay. When he was naked he slid onto the bed next to her and began caressing and touching her, kissing her breasts while he slid his finger inside. Chloe lay stiff at first but began moaning and squirming under his touch. When she was soaking wet and whimpering Dark Lex removed her gag as he slid between her legs. With one last smirk at Lex he slammed deep into her body making her moan louder. She screamed Lex's name as she shook uncontrollably then went limp while Dark Lex just kept pounding into her. He lifted her off the bed and made sure Lex could see Dark Lex's cock disappearing into Chloe's body making her moan again. He pounded into her hard and soon her moans were screams again. When she came again Dark Lex came with her.

Dark Lex collapsed to her side and positioned her body legs open so that Lex could see the small globs of cum. Dark Lex rubbed his hand over her stomach and smiled. "Just think. My, or I should say Our child could be being conceived right now."

Lex stiffened at the thought that he or a part of him could have raped Chloe and gotten her pregnant. He was also ashamed of the hard-on in his pants after having watched and heard Chloe being fucked. Watching his other half stroking her belly as she lay there exhausted he dismissed the thought because surely Chloe was on birth control.

Dark Lex watched Lex closely and seemed to guess his thoughts. "Did you know that Chloe here was a virgin? And that she's not on birth control. Isn't that right Chloe?" Chloe looked between the two of them and blushed. Dark Lex took this as a confirmation. "And considering the last time you were all out bitch ended nearly two weeks ago I'm assuming you're about half way through your cycle. A pretty good time to get pregnant don't you agree." Dark Lex smirked at Lex before an evil gleam crossed his features. "You know a man about to die should experience one last pleasure."

Dark Lex crossed over to Lex and again knocked him out. When Lex woke up again he was naked on the bed with his arms tied above him and Chloe straddling him. She looked worried as she sat on him naked and arms tied in front of her. Dark Lex approached and picked her up so she was sitting on Lex's knees.

"Now use your mouth and tongue to get him hard." Dark Lex demanded.

Chloe looked into Lex's eyes before lowering her head to Lex's semi hard cock. It took no more then a few minutes of her sucking and licking on it before he was rock hard.

"Eager aren't you." Dark Lex moved Chloe back up so that her wet folds rubbed over Lex's cock drawing a moan from him and her. "Rise up a little darling." Dark Lex positioned Lex's cock at Chloe's entrance. "Now slowly lower yourself."

Chloe's eyes went wide as Lex filled her as she slid down. She didn't have a chance to adjust to it because Dark Lex grabbed her hips and began moving her. Causing her to rise up and grind down on Lex's cock. Lex tried to hold back but his control broke and he began pounding up into her. After a few minutes neither of them noticed that Dark Lex wasn't moving her anymore and that she was moving on her own. They just stared into each others eyes as they ground together and came at the same time. Chloe collapsed onto Lex's chest exhausted but happy.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Clark was shocked to say the least when he burst upon the room that held the two Lex's and Chloe. One Lex was tied to a bed naked with and equally naked restrained Chloe riding him. The other Lex watched them with a smirk on his face. Clark avoided looking at the bed as he snuck up on the other Lex to knock him out. He quickly tied him to the chair and turned his back to the bed. He wasn't sure what to do or say to the couple on the bed.

"Clark?" Chloe's voice called out to him. "Oh my God!"

Clark could tell she was embarrassed but he was sure it wasn't nearly as much as him. Then Lex's voice called out.

"Um Clark…think you can untie us?"

"Uhhh…I really don't want to turn around." Clark admitted.

"Well you can't leave us tied up!" Chloe exclaimed.

"I think he's embarrassed to see us naked." Lex voice had a hint of laughter in it. "Maybe you could cover us up in the sheet since you can move around more then me."

"Fine!" Chloe said and began grumbling as she had to pull the sheet from under Lex's body before she could cover him and herself with it. And that wasn't easy. "We're covered now! Can you please untie us?"

Clark was beet red as he hastily untied them and fled the room. 10 minutes later he knocked on the door and after getting the ok walked in with the lead box that contained kryptonite and the torch.

"I brought these like you wanted. But what exactly are you going to do with them?" Clark asked.

"I'm going to heat the meteor and it should turn me back into one person. But you two should wait outside so that we don't end up with two Clarks or two Chloe's instead." Lex smiled then quickly added. "Well two Chloe's might not be such a bad thing."

Chloe playfully hit his arm and dragged Clark from the room. They left the door partially open and watched from a safe distance as Lex applied the torch fire to the rock. It immediately caused an explosion that knocked the two Lex's back into being one person. No one but Chloe saw the twin beams of red light that had actually caused the explosion. She silently thanked Clark as she ran back to Lex's side.

"Lex, are you ok?" Chloe asks him as Clark turns off the torch before it can cause any damage.

"Yeah. Are you? I mean after what he…I…the other me did."

Chloe chuckled before kissing Lex softly on the lips. "I'm fine. Clark?"

Clark turns to look at Chloe hesitantly. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for rescuing us but I'd really like to be alone with Lex. We'll see you tomorrow ok?" Chloe almost pleads.

"Yeah of course I'll just take this stuff back and I'll see you guys tomorrow." Clark pounces on an excuse to leave but just before he clears the door he calls back. "You really ok Lex?"

"Yes Clark I'm fine." Lex sits on the floor with Chloe watching Clark leave. For a few minutes neither of them talk so Lex clears his throat. "I'm sorry for what I did Chloe. For raping you."

"Lex you didn't rape me." When Lex would continue Chloe silenced him with a finger to his lips. "Ok so technically being tied up and having Dark Lex have sex with me is rape. But he never hurt me, not once. He was forceful but he always saw to my pleasure first. Even the darkest part of you cared about me and my pleasure, so don't you dare feel guilty. Yes it's a very complicated situation but this is Smallville." Chloe smiled and kissed Lex again. "So you've really lusted after me for years?"

"Since the first day I met you. And it's more then lust. You're an amazing woman." Lex grinned back.

"Well that's good to know. Glad it wasn't a one sided thing." Chloe smiled.

"Does that mean you're open to the idea of dating me?" Lex asked with a smile.

Chloe moved from her spot on the floor to straddle Lex and began kissing him running her hands over his scalp. "Open…eager…ready…and waiting."

Lex picked her up and carried her to the bed lowering her slowly to the mattress. They only stopped kissing to remove their clothes as they slowly luxuriated in each others bodies. When Lex slowly slid inside Chloe they both almost exploded at the sheer pleasure. In unhurried thrusts Chloe and Lex made love drawing gasps and moans from each other until they were screaming each others name in release. Lex rolled to his side and pulled Chloe close to him. Holding her tightly he smiled into her hair. 'This is going to be the start of a great life.'

* * *

­­­­­­­­­

**7 years later**

"How do they not see it's him? Especially Lois, I mean she works with him! She's dating him!" Chloe asked her husband with a laugh as they watched the evening news. There was Clark in his Superman outfit apprehending thieves.

"Honestly I don't know." Lex was about to say more when one their 4 year old daughters came into the living room.

"What's Uncle Clark doing on TV?" Lily asked sleepily.

"What are you doing up? Did you have another bad dream?" Chloe asked.

"No. Lizzy keeps kicking me."

Chloe smiled. "Well if you would just sleep in your own bed she wouldn't kick you. Come on I'll put you to bed."

Chloe came back into the room a few minutes later laughing. "Even our 4 year old daughters know that Clark Kent is Superman."

"Did you check on Jonathan and Julian?" Lex asked. Jonathan was their youngest at only 2 years old while Julian was their oldest child being 6.

"Safe and sound." Chloe smiled.

The past 7 years had seemed to fly by. Chloe and Lex had gotten married right after she had graduated High School and she had gone on to attend Metropolis University. Lois went to school with Chloe and got a degree in Journalism while Chloe finished with a double major of Journalism and Business Management. No one quite knew how she managed the two majors while having first Julian then the twins while still in college. But no one ever doubted she was a wonderful mother to them. Now Chloe worked alongside Lex at LuthorCorp and submitted freelance articles to the Daily Planet. She had even won 2 Pulitzers before she was even out of college.

Lana broke up with Jason before graduation and before leaving town for school in Wichita gave Clark the final stone of power for safekeeping. Clark used it and finally completed the fortress but before he left to complete his training with Jor-El he had told Lex and Chloe everything about himself.

Lionel's streak of playing good ended when he started working on the 33.1 labs in earnest. Even kidnapping Chloe when he found out she had a latent ability. Lex had nearly torn Lionel to shreds when he found out and Lionel had disappeared but the projects kept going on.

Now Lex and Chloe lived a fairly normal life. Well as normal as a billionaire and his wife could be with a high powered company and 4 children. They had the perfect life and were blessed.

"So Lex. How do you feel about our family getting even larger?" Chloe whispered against his lips before kissing him.

Lex eyed her before asked. "What are you trying to tell me Mrs. Luthor?"

"We're pregnant again." Chloe smiled.

Lex's face light up and he picked Chloe up and carried her to their bedroom. Yes life was perfect.

**FIN**

**AN: I hope you like the ending. Personally I both hate and love endings. They are friggin hard to write. And I love finding out what happens to people. If you didn't guess Julian was concieved at the beginning of Chloe and Lex's relationship but they didn't not get married because she was pregnant. They found that out after the wedding. Not much about Lana cause she bugs me more then half the time. A little about Lois but kinda made her dumb. She can't recognize that the guy she's sleeping with (dating) is the one who constantly rescues her ass. Especially sine she knew him before the Superman/Clark Kent double life when he didn't wear glasses.**

**Again Late night babbling. ENJOY and PLEASE REVIEW I love reviews. They make me happy. It means someone read my story.**


End file.
